bookwormadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bookworm Adventures Vol. 2
Bookworm Adventures Vol. 2 is the sequel of the successor of Bookworm Series, Bookworm Adventures. Here, Lex unravels the great mysteries of The Great Library one more time to save the world from certain doom. The game has three more books: Book 4: Fractured Fairytales; Book 5: The Monkey King; Book 6: Astounding Planet. Story It starts as Lex wakes up to take his breakfast but suddenly, he forgot that he needs to have a warm-up with Stuffy at the gym. Afterwards, he could now take breakfast. But as he takes his cereals, he found out that the Big Bad Wolf and Mother Goose from the book was out. He forces them to get back but accidentally get into the book himself. He then battles the cat, fiddle, space cow, the moon and the dish and spoon. He hears the cries of Mother Goose. He then got into Old McDonald's farm and battled his pet animals, including Old McDonald himself. Lex goes into another adventure. After the two chapters, he fought the Big Bad Wolf and after he defeated it, he met Mother Goose, which she was saved by Lex from being boiled. As he goes into another chapter, she said that she can help with him in his journey and it started the use of companions. After defeating The Giant and Papa Bear, they meet Cheshire Cat in a voice and warns them to be careful with warped tiles. Fighting his way after two chapters, they met him as a cat. Also, Cheshire Cat gave Lex a Rainbow Tile. At the end of three chapters and defeating The Queen of Hearts, she said that the Dimensional Rifts were started to open. So, going back to the library, he found out EviLex stole the Magic Pen and he bumped Lex. As he do this, another portal leads the team to the Far East. Defeating the three chapters, they met Wong Fei Hong, Master of No Shadow Kick which they were saved form Sifu Sek Keen. Then Wong tells Lex that he must do some training. After defeating the Year of the Dog, Wong tells them that the Monkey King can help them. So they go to a dark forest on the way to the Monkey King. Then they defeat the Tree Demon and found a pig. The pig tells them about the way to the Monkey King. Then the Super Sutra teleports all of them to the water and allows them to breathe in water. After defeating the Dragon King, he hands over the Iron Rod. He explains that the Monkey King destroyed half of his kingdom because of it. Then Wong says the Iron Rod will lead Monkey King to them. Then when Monkey King comes, he is mad at them because they stole his Iron Rod. Then Lex defeats him. Then Jade Emperor comes by and gives Monkey King the crown. He explains to them that if he disobeys Lex, his skull will be squeezed by that crown. This is because Lex defeated him so he must serve him. But then he said that he wanted help from them because his friends are being held by the Bull Demon King. So they went to the place and Lex asks how can they save them. Monkey King said to do so, they must erase their names from the Book of the Dead. So Lex fought all the monsters, and later gets another treasure, the Book of the Dead. Lex is confused that it is the craziest treasure he ever got, but Monkey King told him to calm because he is just getting started. So they go to the gates of heaven and defeats all the words. They then are brought by the Jade Emperor for the training. After defeating Er-Lang Shen, Jade Emperor gives Lex the Enlightenment. Then they get back to the Great Library but saw that the robots are stealing the books. So they pursue them, and gets into a book titled Astounding Planet. Lex then battle the space robots. But after that they are crash-landing and lands to the ground. Then Lex battles all the apes. Then they found a message from Herbert George Wells. The message says that he is captured by the Troglocks. Then they go to the Troglocks Lair and Lex battles them. Then finally Herbert is rescued. Then they all go to some kind of place that is full of robots. The main robot is Skeletrox. Then Lex battles all the robots and the Skeletrox. But Skeletrox's head escapes from them. Now they are thinking what to do. Monkey King says that they have the Time Helmet and with it, they can go back in time and get the Magic Pen before EviLex. Then they do so, and defeats the wierd monsters and himself, in the past. Then the others remembered that he bops his previous version the same as EviLex. Wong explains that he is both himself and EviLex, separated only by time. Then the Time Helmet accidentally gets out of control and teleports them to the time of B.C. Herbert warns Lex about the Fire Tile, because it burns the tile below them each turn, and if it reaches the bottom of the grid, all tiles will be destroyed. Also it cannot be purified. Then Lex battles all the monsters and the Butterfly. After defeating the Butterfly, Lex accidentally drop the Magic Pen but carrying only its cap. Then they teleported back to the future. Then Skeletrox decides a dance battle. Then Lex defeats the robots with his cool dance moves. Then after that Skeletrox restores his system and then becomes good. Then they come to another weird place and defeats all the robots. Then they come to Bigger Brother, the brother of all the robots. He says that they did not burn the books, but they extract. They wanted to suck all the words from the books. Then Lex defeats him. Then they must destroy the machine before it destroys the world. Then, with very very hard work, they destroyed the machine. Then the Magic Pen, talking, says that this is it's last existence in the world and he won't exist again anymore. But it can return them and the books to the Library. Then all the characters from the books get out from their books. However, this is not yet the end of Lex's adventures... New Features It has new features that are similar to the prequel. Some of the new features in the sequel include... *New attacks such as Stasis Net, Potion Steal, Shields, etc. and also a new type of tile: Rainbow Tile. *It introduces more than 130 enemies. *Clips and Giggles is replaced by Adventure replay in the sequel after completing the game. Players can choose chapters and score points to achieve a high score. Category:Bookworm Adventures Series Category:Bookworm Adventures Vol. 2